The Flash Partners in crime
by barryallhen
Summary: As a forensic scientist, Barry Allen never believed in love at the first look. But this was before meeting his new partner, Eleana Callygan. (The Flash fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Meet Mr. Allen**

Barry Allen was late. Again. And the absence of a car wasn't helping at all. So, like every morning, he was running late to work.

He entered the building of the CCPD, out of breath. He was mentally preparing himself to face the Captain, trying to find a good excuse but something caught his attention. There was a huge pile of people in front of Captain's office, some trying to look inside. Barry tried to sneak a peek, but Captain Singh got out of the room, smiling. Barry frowned, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen him with this expression on his face.

But it didn't last too long, and it was erased quickly when the Captain noticed all the officers in front of him.

" **Everyone get back to work now ! There's nothing to see.** " Singh yelled.

He looked straight at the people, who were rushing off to obey his order before noticing Barry. He crossed his arms on his chest and sighed.

 **"You're late Mr Allen."**

 **"Uh yeah I-I know but ... "** Barry started but the Captain cut him off.

 **"Don't care. Come in, right now."** The Captain said, entering his office.

Barry sighed and walked towards the room, few officers muttering " **You're screwed Allen** " on his way. He closed the door behind him to keep the curious people outside and saw Joe. Barry gave him a questioning look but Joe didn't have the time to say anything because the Captain talked.

 **"Allen, I would like to introduce you to Miss Eleana Callygan. She works with you from now, as a forensic scientist. I would recommend you to behave."**

Barry looked around to notice a young girl he didn't see before. She raised from her seat and offered her hand to Barry.

 **"Hi. Nice to meet you."** She said, shaking Barry's hand.

 **"H-hi. N-nice to meet y-you too."** Barry muttered.

He took a moment to look at the girl in front of him. He couldn't stop himself but to think that she was beautiful. She had black hair, tied up in a pony tail and percent blue eyes. And her smile was lighting the room with joy. As a scientist, Barry never believed in love at first look. But right now, he couldn't think like this.

Singh turned to Eleana and smiled.

 **"I'll let you with Barry now, he's going to show you around. And so you two can get to know each other. I need to get back to work now, if you would excuse me."**

He left the room with a smile accross his features and Joe followed behind, poking Barry's shoulder on his way, bringing him back to reality.

 **"So, are we going to stay here, looking at each other or ?"** Eleana asked with a grin after few minutes of silence.

 **"Oh uh no sure, come on I'm going to show you around."** Barry spoke, blushing slighlty.

Eleana smiled and followed Barry outside the office. He gave her a visit before leading her to the lab, not without noticing the looks that some officers were giving to his new partner.

 **"And so it's my lab, I mean** _ **our**_ **lab now."** Barry said, smiling.

Eleana looked around the room, before looking at Barry with friendliness.

 **"That's very ..."**

 **"Messy ?"** Barry cut her off.

She laughed before looking back at Barry.

 **"Well yes it's kinda messy but what I was going to say is that it's big. I mean, my old lab was probably only the half of this one."** She replied.

 **"Oh, yes of course."** Barry laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Eleana smirked to him before walking towards the desk, looking through the pile of files. Barry was going to speak when Iris bursted into the room.

 **"Hey Barry !"** She yelled before noticing the young girl next to the desk. " **Oh hi Eleana !"** Iris smiled walking to the girl to hug her.

Eleana hugged her back and Barry looked at the them, surprised.

 **"You two know each other ?"** He seemed confused.

 **"Yeah we met at Jitters few days ago. You know I talked to you about her !"** Iris replied, hitting Barry on the shoulder.

" **Yes right ! You just moved from Starling, right ?"** Barry asked, looking at Eleana.

She nodded and Barry smiled.

" **And I'm also the one who got her that job actually."** Iris added, putting her hands on her hips with pride.

 **"That's true, Iris is my savior. I don't know what I'd be doing without her."** Eleana grinned.

Barry chuckled and looked at his partner with a smile. She imitated his expression and sighed.

 **"I have some stuff in my car that I should get."** She said, pointing to the door with her thumb.

 **"Yeah sure, I'll wait here. Unless you want me to help ? Because I would totally help you. I mean we're partners now so it's kinda my job. To help you. But if you don't want help, I'll just sit here, on this chair, waiting. Or .."** Barry started rambling.

 **"Barry chill, I think she got it."** Iris cut him off, giggling.

Eleana started chuckling and Barry blushed, looking at his feet.

 **"That's very nice Barry, really but I think I can handle it."** Eleana spoke, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Barry nodded and she left the lab, leaving him alone with Iris. He sighed and mentally face palmed himself.

 **"She's awesome, isn't she ? I knew it was a good idea to ask my dad if he could get her an interview with the Captain."** Iris smiled, proudly.

 _ **Yes, indeed she is awesome.**_ Barry thought.

 **"Yeah that was a very good idea."** He smiled to Iris. **"Well don't you have a work ?"** He added, smirking.

She sighed and looked at her best friend.

 **"I do yes, and I should get back to it now before I get fired. See you later Bar !"** She shouted, leaving the lab.

 **"See you later"** He replied back.

Barry sat on the chair and grinned to himself. Iris definitely had a good idea, and Barry will never thank her enough for that.

* * *

 ** _A/N Hi ! This is the first story I publish, so any suggestions / reviews would be much appreciated ! And English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistake ! :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heey ! Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm being busy with school :/ I just watched The Flash season finale and I'm a real mess omg Anyway, if you have any suggestions, let me know and feel free to review ! Thanks for all the follows/favorites, it means so much 3 I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter ! :3**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Who are you ?**

 **"Hey, are you sure that you don't want my help ?"** Barry asked, as he saw Eleana stumbling into the lab with a big box in her hands.

 **"I'm ... all ... good."** She replied, almost out of breath.

Barry smiled and walked towards her.

 **"I get it."** He said picking up the package from her arms.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, pouting.

 **"You know a simple** _ **thank you**_ **would be enough."** He smirked.

 **"Well** _ **thank you**_ **."** She said, prickly. **"But I said I didn't need your help."** She crossed her arms on her chest.

 **"But that's not what your body said."** He grinned.

Eleana's eyes widened and his grin fell.

 **"Sorry, that was weird. And incredibly creepy. I meant it seemed that you needed some help."** He rambled.

Her face cracked into a hysterical laugh, leaving a very confused Barry Allen.

 **"That's okay."** She said, wipping a tear away. **"Iris warned me you would say that kind of stuff."**

 **"She did ?"**

She nodded and smiled.

 **"But that's fine, don't worry. That's kinda funny. And very cute."**

He blushed and shove his hand in his pockets, looking down at his feet. Eleana's smile became bigger and she turned away, starting to place her stuff on her new desk, while Barry was staring at her. She stopped unpacking for a second to look up at Barry and locked her gaze with his. She smirked, noticing he was staring.

 **"Seing something you like Mr Allen ?"** She said with a cocky tone.

Barry looked away, blushing. They both stayed motionless for a few secondes before Barry spoke.

 **"So, why did you decide to move to Central ?"** He asked, trying to break the heavy silence.

Eleana sat on the desk, looking down at her feet before she answered, looking at Barry.

 **"I guess, I just needed a change."**

She gave him a sad smile before turning her gaze away. Seeing her like that broke Barry's heart. He understood that it was a painful subject and she didn't really want to enter into deep details if he didn't ask for more.

 **"And do you like living here ?"** He gave her a shy smile, trying to erase the sadness from her face.

 **"Well I'm only here since a week but yeah, it's pleasant. And sunny. Very different from Starling. I'm still looking for an appartement, so I guess I will feel home when I get one."**

She had her smile back on her face, that beautiful smile that would make Barry's heart melt and forget all his problems any time he saw it. He didn't know exactly why, but anytime she would talk to him or even just look at him, his heart would race and his hand would get sweaty.

 **"Would you like to have a coffee some day ?"** He asked, the words falling from his mouth before he could think about it.

And he instantly regreted them. After all she had just met him and he was acting weird around her. So why would she accept to have a coffee with him ?

 **"But maybe you don't want to."** He added.

He felt like he shouldn't have asked and he mentally face palmed himself.

 **"Yes, of course, I would love to Barry."** She smiled.

 **"R-really ?"** He stuttered.

He didn't expect her to accept his offer, and he was more than surprised when she said yes.

 **"I mean, that's great."** He laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

 **"Why do you seem so surprised ?"** She asked, with frowning.

 **"Oh no, for nothing. Just thought ... Hum, never mind. "** He stuttered. **"I could show you around Central too if you want. And help you to find an appartement ? I know some places that could be cool."**

 **"Would you do that ?"** She asked, bitting her lip.

He smiled, nodding.

 **"That's very nice, thank you Barry."**

 **"Oh and, I wanted to ask you, about the Particle Accelerator, are you going ?"** She added.

Barry's heart raced. He always felt like he was the only person who was interested about the Particle Accelerator. More she was talking, and more he felt like he was falling for her.

 **"Yeah, I do. Actually I'm going with Iris, you should come with us. That's going to be fun !"** He said, with excitement.

Eleana chuckled and nodded.

 **"Would be my pleasure Barry."**

Barry grinned. Yeah, he was definitely falling for her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow so sorry guys it takes me so long to update ! But I'm dealing with some health problems and that's why I may stop writing for some times. Sorry for that :/ I do have another chapter written but I still need to edit it, I think it should be up this weekend c: I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the follows ! Feel free to review and make suggestions ! I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter ! :3**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3. A day in Central City**

Barry woke up with a big smile on his face. He and Eleana had a day off today and he had taken the opportunity to offer her a visit of Central and some help to find her an appartement.

He slowly got up and walked towards the bathroom. Only few minutes later, after getting dressed up, he was closing the door of his appartement, still smiling. He got out of the building and walked to Jitters, where he was supposed to meet Eleana.

He entered the coffee shop and was immediatly greeted by Iris.

 **"Hey Bar !"** She hugged him.

 **"Hey Iris."** He replied, hugging her back.

 **"I thought you had the day off. Usually you sleep all day when you get one."** She joked, letting him go.

 **"True. But today I'm giving Eleana a visit of Central and see if we can find her a nice appartement. We are supposed to meet here in ... "** He looked at his watch **"... 10 minutes."**

 **"Wow."** Iris replied, her eyes widen.

Barry gave her a confused look.

 **"You're not late. You even have advance. Oh my god, what happened to you ?"** Iris said, trying to stop a laugh.

 **"Oh shut up."** Barry rolled his eyes.

Iris cracked and she started laughing. Barry joined her quickly. He had to admit that it was probably the first time since awhile that he wouldn't be late.

 **"What is so funny ?"** A voice asked behind him, making him jump.

He turned to see Eleana, a smirk on her face. He took a minute to look at her. She was even prettier than the first time he saw her. Her hair was falling on her shoulders, her blue eyes were shinning and she was wearing a pastel pink dress. He was totally lost in his thoughts and he didn't hear Iris calling him the first time.

 **"Barry !"** She almost yelled, pushing his shoulder.

 **"W-what ?"** He said, slowly getting back to reality.

 **"Iris was telling me that you weren't late, and that it wasn't something happening often with you."** Eleana grinned, playing with her fingers.

 **"Does that mean I'm someone special ?"** She said with a cocky tone.

Barry turned red, making both Iris and Eleana laugh.

 **"Oh, you sure are."** Iris said, pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

Eleana shove her hands in the pockets of her jacket, slighlty blushing and Barry scratched the back of his neck. She was definitely special to him, but he couldn't explain it. And mainly he couldn't tell it to Iris or she would immediatly try to marry them.

 **"Do you guys want some coffee before leaving ?"** Iris asked, probably remembering that she had a job here.

 **"Oh not for me, I'm not a coffee person. But thanks for asking."** Eleana shook her head.

Barry mentally noted that, he could use it later. Iris turned to him, waiting for an answer.

 **"No thanks, I'm fine."** He replied.

Iris smiled to the both of them. She turned her gaze to a table behind her before sighing.

 **"I should get back to work before my boss decides to check out what's going on here."**

 **"See you later."** Barry said.

Eleana waved and Iris nodded with a smile before returning to her occupations.

 **"We should go too."** Barry said, looking at Eleana.

She smiled and locked her arm with Barry's, a gest that surprised him. But he couldn't complain about it and he started walking towards the exit, Eleana on his side.

Something that he had noticed about Eleana, was that she smiled a lot. But sometimes, he would notice a bit of sadness on her face, as if she had lived a tragedy before.

 **"So, tell me a bit about yourself Barry Allen. How long have you been living in Central City ?"** She asked, breaking the silence.

 **"I have always lived here."** He answered, looking at her.

 **"I don't want to seem indiscret, but, Iris told me you lived with her and Joe for a while. She just didn't say why."** She stopped walking, Barry doing the same, looking down at his feet.

Noticing the sadness on his features she immediately felt bad.

 **"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business. My curiosity is sometimes bigger than I."** She gave him an apologic smile.

 **"No that's okay. When I was 11 my mom was murdered. They accused my dad and I had to go live with Joe and Iris."**

He looked at her and was surprised by what he saw. Usually, when Barry told his story to someone, they would give him a pity look. But not Eleana, no, she had that look that said she knew what it was like. Like she had lost someone too.

 **"I'm sorry Barry. I know what it is like to loose someone you care about. I shouldn't have asked really, I know how painful the past can be."**

She looked away and Barry could swear he saw a tear rolling on her cheek. She sighed and turned back to look at Barry. She seemed hesitant, like she wasn't sure if she wanted to speak.

 **"I lost my parents when I was 15. I had to go live with my older brother. It was very hard for me."** She said, trying to stop tears from falling down her cheeks.

But it wasn't a success and soon she was crying. Barry wipped a tear away and took her hand. She smiled and tried to dry her face with her hand.

 **"I'm sorry. I look ridiculous when I cry."** She said.

 **"No, not at all. Don't apologize. It's normal to cry, it means you're human."**

They looked at each other for few seconds before Barry locked his arm back with hers and started walking again.

 **"You didn't ask."**

Eleana looked at Barry with a questioning look.

 **"If my dad did kill my mom."**

She stared at him for few seconds before giving him a small smile.

 **"I didn't need to. I saw the look on your face when you told me they accused him. It said he didn't do it."** She said, squeezing his arm.

He observed her and smiled. She believed him, even though she didn't really know him and he didn't even need to tell it out loud.

They walked for a good hour, Barry showing her some places she could like before they arrived to a building where an ppartement was in sell.

 **"They have an appartement here. Do you want to take a look ?"** Barry asked, staring at the top of the building.

 **"Yeah, why not ?"** Eleana smiled, opening the door.

They climbed the stairs until they reached the right floor. The door of the appartement was open and few people were inside. Barry and Eleana entered, looking around.

 **"That's huge."** Barry said, amazed.

 **"I bet the price is huger."** Eleana chuckled, quickly joined by Barry.

They walked around the fancy appartement before they were stopped by a blonde woman in the kitchen.

 **"Hi ! You two are looking for an appartement ? This one is fabulous ! It's perfect for a young couple."** The blonde rambled, smiling with all her teeth.

Barry and Eleana looked at each other. Their arms were still locked and that was probably why the woman thought they were together. Barry was about to tell her they weren't a couple but Eleana cut him off.

 **"Yeah actually, my boyfriend and I are looking for this kind of fancy appartement."** She said, grinning.

Barry's eye widen and he looked at her, a questioning gaze on his face.

 **"Right, honey ?"** She asked, turning her gaze on him.

 **"Y-yeah, that's right."** Barry replied, not sure what game Eleana had started.

 **"That's so cute."** The woman cheered. **"Let me show you around ! I'm sure you will love it !"**

And they spent the next hour visitng the appartement, the woman reapeating a couple times how cute Barry and Eleana were together. At first Barry felt a bit uncomfortable, but he finally started enjoying faking a couple with his partner. She would rest her head on his shoulder or squeeze his arms, things that Barry enjoyed. He just wished that it could be real. At the end, the appartement was way too huge and expensive.

They left the building and Barry looked at Eleana, a smirk on his face.

 **"What was that ?"** He asked, amused.

 **"What was what ?"** She replied, with an innocent smile.

Barry gave her a _you definitely know what I mean_ look and she chuckled.

 **"I don't know, I got impulsive I guess."** She smiled. **"The poor woman, I would have broken her heart, if I had told her we weren't together."**

Barry chuckled too. He had to admit that the last hour was fun. And he got the opportunity to see another trait of her, she was impulsive and a good actress.

 **"Yeah okay, it was fun. Do you want to visit few more appartements ?"**

 **"I don't know, I'm kinda tired. And hungry."** She said, rubbing her belly.

 **"Okay."** Barry laughed. **"We're getting some food then."**

They headed to the nearest Big Belly Burger and both ordered a Burger & Fries.

 **"Hum, that's so good."** Said Eleana, between two bites of her burger.

 **"Is that the first time you eat a burger ?"** Barry asked, amused.

 **"Are you kidding ? It's like the hundredth time."** She shouted.

Barry laughed. He spent the next minute staring at her. She looked so happy at that moment, that he could almost forget she cried few hours ago. Her happiness made him happy too, and he wished she could feel like that forever. Seeing her cry earlier had broken his heart, and he promised himself to do anything he could to preserve her happiness. Because somehow, her smile became his happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Not late.**

After they left the Big Belly Burger, Barry walked Eleana home before he took a cab to drive him to his appartement. He immediately went to bed, tired of the long day he had with her. He fell asleep quickly, the image of Eleana's smile in his mind.

The morning, he woke up before his clock alarm rang. He was too excited to see her again, so he didn't want to get late. And as every morning, he dressed up and prepared for work, but this time one hour earlier.

On his way to the CCPD building, he had time to buy a coffee for him and a tea for Eleana, hoping that she liked teas.

He entered the station, a big smile on his face. Joe was the first person he stopped to say hello.

 **"Hey Joe."**

 **"Barry what are you doing here ?"** Joe asked, frowning.

 **"Uh, I work here. As a forensic scientist, remember ?"**

 **"Yeah I know that kid."** Joe rolled his eyes. "But you are like ten minutes early. Are you ill or something ?" He asked with concern.

 **"No, I just decided to avoid Captain Singh yelling at me every mornings."** Barry shrugged.

Joe stared at him, not believing what he just said. Barry smiled at him and walked to his lab. Eleana was already there, running some tests on the computer.

 **"Oh hey Bar."** She greeted.

 **"Hey. Hum I took you a tea ?"**

 **"Thank you ! How did you know I liked tea ?"** She asked, taking the cup from Barry's hands.

 **"Well you said you didn't like coffee and I wanted to take you something on my way here. I just hoped tea would be okay."** He gave her a shy smile.

 **"You remembered that ? That's so sweet Barry."** She smiled back.

 **"And thank you again for that."** She drank a bit of the hot drink before putting it on her desk.

He shrugged and was about to say something as Singh entered the lab.

 **"Allen, you're here."** He said, frowning.

 **"Yes I am, why is everyone surprised to see me ?"** Barry sighed.

 **"Well we are used to see you an hour later and not before. But that's great, keep going to work earlier, I like that. Anyway, right now I need you two. There's a crime scene, come on."**

He didn't wait for an answer and left the lab. Barry and Eleana exchanged a glance and followed him.

 **"Tonight we're going out."** Eleana whispered to Barry while they were going downstairs.

 **"Why that ?"** Barry looked at her.

 **"That's our first case together."** She smirked.

Barry smiled.

 **"Okay but I'm the one choosing the place."**

She grinned at him and nodded.

 **"Deal."**

They were about to leave the building when Iris entered.

 **"Hey guys !"** She shouted, walking towards them.

 **"Hey Iris."** Barry and Eleana replied in synchronisation, making Iris smirk.

 **"Sorry but we need to go, there's a case."** Barry said, giving her an apologic smile.

 **"But we're going out tonight, you should come !"** Eleana shouted with enthusiasm.

Barry didn't know if he wanted Iris to come. Not because he didn't like her, she was his best friend, but he kinda wanted to be alone with Eleana. But after all, maybe if Iris was there, he wouldn't embarass himself too much.

 **"I don't know, I mean I don't want to bother you."** Iris replied, playing with her fingers.

 **"No really you should come with us ! It's going to be fun ! Come on please."** Eleana pleaded.

Barry couldn't stop himself but smile. She was acting like a young girl begging her parents to buy her a new dress, and it was cute.

 **"Okay okay, I'll come."** Iris smiled.

Eleana hugged Iris. Barry wished he could hug her right now too but he would embarass himself or seem creepy. Iris broke the hug before looking at Barry and then at Eleana.

 **"Okay time for you two to go do your scientists things and solve that case."**

Eleana smiled and nodded. She left the building, Barry behind her. He looked a last time at Iris who was giving him a thumb up. He smiled but rolled his eyes. He knew that by now Iris probably had suspicions about his growing crush for Eleana. He just hoped she would stay discret about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : First case.**

Barry and Eleana arrived at the crime scene few minutes later. There were a dozen of cops around it, to make sure curious people would stay out of this. Both forensic scientists walked towards one of the policemen, showing him their badges. He moved to let them go in before going back to his post.

 **"So what do we have Joe ?"** Eleana asked, looking at the detective.

 **"John Kessen, 40 years-old. Had an ex-wife and two children. Seems like a suicide, he jumped from the 10** **th** **floor."** Joe answered, pointing at the body on the ground.

 **"Any witness ?"** Barry asked, taking a look at the dead man.

 **"Few people saw him falling from his appartment, besides that we have nothing yet."**

Eleana nodded and got down to examinate the body from closer, to make a diagnostic.

 **"The man was dead before he even touched the ground. See those marks on his neck ? He was strangled, then pushed through the window, probably to make it seems like a suicide. There are fight marks that let think John tried to resist to his murderer."** She said, looking at the top of the building then back at the corpse.

 **"How, how do you know that ?"** Joe asked, impressed.

 **"The blood. If he died when touching the ground, there would be more blood. I would say he was killed around an hour before he was pushed."** Barry replied.

 **"You're taking the words out of my mouth Mister Allen."** Eleana grinned, making Barry smile.

Eleana stood up and high-fived Barry. Captain Singh arrived at that moment.

 **"One of the neighbor said he heard some screams coming from the appartment of our dead man, earlier this morning. He added that it was usual so that's why he didn't worry about it."** He said, looking down at the cadaver making a face in disgust.

 **"Do we know who was with him ?"** Joe asked.

 **"Kyle Mansson. He's the new husband of Marissa White, the ex-wife of John. Apparently he and Marissa were arguing about the guard of their children for few weeks now."**

 **"So the new husband killed the ex one ? That is a theory."** Eleana stated.

 **"He or the wife. We don't know yet. Joe I want you and the two forensic scientists to go see the husband. I'll go see the wife. The coroner is going to take the body to the morgue, if you need anything take it now."** Captain Singh said, leaving the crime scene.

Joe left behind, Eleana and Barry following him. Few minutes later, they arrived at the place Kyle Mansson was working at, an old supermarket of the city.

 **"Kyle Mansson ?"** Joe asked, puting his hands on his hips.

 **"Who's asking ?"** The man replied, turning to meet Joe.

Barry noticed that a part of the guy's shirt was torn, and he had a scratch on his cheek.

 **"Detective West from the CCPD. And these are Barry Allen and Eleana Callygan, our forensic scientists."** Joe showed his badge to the guy.

 **"And what can I do for you ?"** Kyle crossed his arms on his chest.

 **"We're here to talk about John Kessen."**

 **"Whatever he did, this is not my problem."** The guy replied, turning back to the cleaning of the shelf he had interrupted to speak with the detective.

 **"Who scratched your cheek ?"** Eleana asked, frowning.

 **"My cat. I thought you were here to talk about John."**

 **"That's right. We found John dead on the street this morning. It seems like he jumped from the 10** **th** **floor, but actually he was strangled then pushed through the window. A witness told us that he saw you in the victim's apartment this morning, few hours before the murder."** Barry said.

Kyle seemed to hesitate before turning back to them. He took a step back before starting to run away.

 **"Oh awesome."** Joe said, running after him.

Barry and Eleana did the same, each taking a different way to catch Kyle. But the guy was faster than them and managed to throw a chair in Joe's way, making him fall.

Barry stopped and walked towards Joe to check on him.

 **"Hey are you okay ?"** He asked, with a lot of concern.

 **"Yeah yeah, I'm fine."** Joe replied, standing up.

They looked at Eleana who was still running. She jumped on a table which was exposed in the market and managed to catch Kyle, jumping on his back. They both fell on the ground, Eleana on top of the guy.

 **"Got you."** She said, trying to catch her breath.

The guy groaned under her, and Joe and Barry ran towards them, pushing away all the curious people. Joe handcuffed Kyle and brought him to his car, telling him his rights.

 **"Wow, that was impressive."** Barry said, helping Eleana to get back on her feet.

 **"Thanks."** She breathed loudly. **"Oh man I'm getting too old for that. I'm glad I didn't break anything this time."**

Barry frowned.

 **"Long story."** She pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

 **"Come on, I'll pay you a drink, you deserve a break."** Barry smiled.

 **"I just jumped on a guy's back, I deserve I whole meal. And a long nap."** She replied.

 **"Okay, let's get you some food."** Barry laughed, walking towards the exit.

Eleana smiled and followed him. Barry felt like now he was working with her, he would see that happening quite often. But not that he was going to complain about it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heey ! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I wanted to finish school before getting back to this story and then I left few days for Paris ^^ Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this new chapter !**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Late night.**

Barry and Eleana went back to the station after they had caught Kyle, to run some tests. Barry had to stay longer than Eleana, to annalyze some samples Joe had given to him. Around 7pm, he left the station and took a cab to his appartment to change before walking to Eleana's motel to pick her up. He arrived in front of her room's door and knocked.

 **"Coming !"** A voice said from the inside.

Barry heard a few foot steps before the door opened, showing a very well dressed Eleana. He couldn't help himself but check her out. She had a dark blue dress ending above her kneels, a pair of highleed shoes of the same color as her dress and her hair was tied up in a bun.

 **"Wow."** He said, looking back to her eyes. **"You're ... beautiful."**

 **"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."** She bit her bottom lip.

Barry slighlty blushed. Eleana smiled and closed the door behind her. She locked her arm with Barry and they walked away, getting in the elevator.

On their way, they talked about what happened today and Eleana told Barry about a case where she had caught up the bad guy on a similar action. Few minutes later, they arrived at the bar where Iris was already waiting for them.

 **"Wow Eleana, look at you !"** Iris said.

 **"You look awesome too, Iris."**

The two girls smiled and turned to Barry.

 **"I'm going to pick up some drinks, you two should find us a table."** Eleana said before going to the bar.

Barry's gaze followed her as she walked to the bar and ordered some drinks. She absently played with a brand of her hair as she waited for the barmaid to give her her order. Barry couldn't help a smile at her gest, something he thought was cute.

 **"Hey look there's a free one over there."** Iris said, pointing at a table in the corner.

Barry nodded and they made their way to the table. They sat down and Iris cupped her chin in her hands. She gave him a playful glance and smirked.

 **"So.."** Iris started.

 **"So ?"** Barry frowned.

 **"What do you think of Eleana ?"** She removed her hands from her chin to cross them on the table.

 **"Well, she's uh nice and uh it's cool to work with her** " Barry stuttered.

 **"Oh please Barry ! You like her, just admit it !"**

 **"What ? No, no I don't."** Barry lied.

But he was a bad liar. Iris gave him a bitch face and he sighed.

 **"Is that so obvious ?"** He blushed.

Iris nodded and sighed.

 **"Barry, if you really like her, you should tell her ! Ask her out before someone else does it."**

Barry looked away and searched for Eleana. She was laughing with another custumor, her hand on his shoulder. Barry felt jealous. Iris was right, he should talk to her before it was too late.

 **"Yeah, you're right."** He paused. **"But what if she doesn't feel the same way ?"**

 **"Barry, there's something special between you two. Everyone sees it besides both of you. Talk to her. I'm sure she feels the same way."** Iris replied, placing her hand gently on his arm.

He gave her a shy smile and sighed.

 **"Okay, I'll talk to her. But not tonight. Just let's have fun tonight, okay ?"** He smiled.

Iris grinned and nodded. At that moment, Eleana came back with their drinks.

 **"Enjoy these, they're free !"** She said with excitement.

 **"Free ?"** Barry frowned.

 **"The guy at the bar payed for us."** She smirked, turning around to wave at a guy next to the bar.

She turned back to her friends and raised her hand in sign for Iris to high-five her. Iris high-fived her, chuckling.

 **"Oh, before I forget, you still live at the hotel, right ?"** Iris asked, looking at Eleana.

 **"Yeah, I haven't found anything yet."** She sighed.

 **"Well I talked to my dad and we have a free room. He said he was okay if you want to move in with us."** Iris smiled bigger than she has ever done.

 **"Really ? I mean, I don't want to impose myself you know."**

 **"Not at all, dad and I would be really happy to have you home ! Come on say yes please !"** Iris gave her puppie's eyes.

 **"You can't say no to her right now."** Barry laughed. **"Trust me I tried and failed. And I think you should accept, you'll be way better than at the hotel."** He placed his hand on Eleana's shoulder.

She looked at him before her face broke into a big smile.

 **"Okay okay fine ! I'll come live with you and your dad."** She said, turning her gaze back on Iris.

Iris slighlty jumped on her seat, her excitement exploding.

Barry and Eleana laughed. They all took a drink, still laughing and raised them for a toast.

 **"To a new and long friendship."** Iris said.

 **"To a new and long friendship."** Both Barry and Eleana repeated.

They all drunk their shots at once, grimacing. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing, sharing some stories. And even if Barry was having fun, a part of him was nervous, thinking about how he was going to ask Eleana out. He finally decided that he would ask her the next day, just being honest with her and telling her how he was feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

Eleana woke up this morning, her head hurting a lot. She remembered drinking a lot last night, with Barry and Iris. The alcohol had erased a part of the night, like how she had gotten back home. She stood up, stumbling on her own feet. She managed to catch her balance and breathed loudly. She took a cold shower, hoping that it would help her to feel better. After a simple breakfast and some pills for her head, she left her hotel room to go to work. On her way to the station, she stopped at Jitters to buy a tea. She entered in the coffee shop and walked over to the counter.

 **"Hey Iris."** She greeted.

 **"Hey ! How are you ? Still a but dizzy, uh ?"** Iris smiled.

Eleana nodded, immediately regretting the gesture.

 **"What can I get you ?"**

 **"A tea please."**

Iris turned her back to get her friend her beverage.

 **"How embarassing was I last night ?"** Eleana asked.

Iris smiled, putting the cup of tea on the counter.

 **"Hum, well not much until you tried to come home with that guy that was probably twice your age."**

Eleana's eyes widened.

 **"What ?!"** She yelled, causing few customers to look at her.

 **"Wow calm down, I'm kidding."** Iris laughed.

Eleana sighed, relieved.

 **"You're not funny Iris."**

 **"Oh no, I am."** Iris sticked her tongue out.

Eleana rolled her eyes but smiled.

 **"Well, now that I know nothing bad happened last night, I can go to work."** She grabbed her tea from the counter, leaving money instead.

 **"See you later."**

Eleana waved and left Jitters. She arrived at the station a few minutes later, her head hurting a bit less. Since Barry wasn't there and there didn't seem to be a new case, she run some tests for one of their current, less urgent cases. She had worked for a couple of hours as somebody entered the lab. Eleana looked up from her work, expecting to see Barry but instead it was Joe. An unmistakable crease between his eyebrows, he looked more than annoyed.

 **"Hey Joe."** She smiled, going back to her previous occupation.

 **"Hey. Have you seen Barry yet ?"** He asked.

 **"Uh, no. I bet his alarm didn't ring this morning and he's still sleeping."** She smiled at herself.

 **"Yeah probably. If you see him tell Barry I need those tests on the Carter's case."** Joe scratched his chin.

 **"I can look into it, if you want ?"**

 **"You already have work to do, I don't want Singh to yell at you because you stopped for something Barry should be doing."**

 **"Then let's say if I have a moment I'll take care of it."** She smiled.

Joe nodded and mirrored her smile.

 **"Thank you."** He said, before heading out.

Eleana stood up to find the file Joe was asking for when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.

 **"Geez Barry where are you ?"** She answered the call.

 _ **"I'm sorry Eleana, I, uh. I am in Starling City."**_ Barry stuttered.

 **"What the hell are you doing there ?"**

 _ **"Hum, I heard about that case you know, and, uh, it seems like something for me."**_

 **"What do you mean ?"** She frowned.

 _ **"You remember I told you my mom was murdered ?"**_

 **"Yes and they accused your dad."** She replied, memories flashing back.

 _ **"Well this case may help me understand what really happened that night. Look I know it seems weird, but I just need you to trust me. I'll explain everything when I get back. I promise."**_

 **"Okay, fine. Do whatever you have to do in Starling, I'll cover for you. But I don't know if I can do it for a long time, you need to be back as fast as you can. Or then you'll have to deal with the Captain, and Joe."** She sat on her desk.

 _ **"Thank you Eleana. Thank you for trusting me, and for covering up for me."**_

 **"You're welcome Barry. Oh, Joe came by, he's looking for the tests of the Carter's file."** She suddenly remembered.

 _ **"Oh yes sure, that's on my desk, this is the second file on the left."**_ He replied.

 **"Thank you Barry. I hope you'll find what you're looking for in Starling City."**

 _ **"I hope too. Oh and, uh, I was wondering, maybe when I, uh, when I get back, you and I can go to a restaurant or, something, y-you know."**_ Barry stuttered.

 **"Like a date ?"** Eleana bit her bottom lip.

 **"Y-yeah, like a, a date."**

 **"Yes Barry, I'll go on a date with you."** She smiled to herself, trying to contain her joy.

 **"Awesome. Look I need to go, but I'll call you back. Bye Eleana."**

 **"Bye Barry."**

She hang up the phone and burried her head on her hands, trying to stop a scream of joy to come out of her mouth.


End file.
